Fear and Faith
by Shaw18
Summary: In the midst of the Dominion war, Sisko and Jake go missing, Section 31 has major plans, Bajor religious uprising, and Weyoun at his best...
1. Unknown Territory

_This story takes place during the Dominion War; more exact in between Season 6 and 7._

_Enjoy!_

Star Trek Deep Space Nine

**Fear and Faith**

Chapter 1 

Unknown Territory

A bright light suddenly flooded the room, waking Sisko from his deep slumber. His head hurt and he felt sore. Cursing inwardly, he tried to sit up in bed, but was unable to do so. He looked down and was surprised to find himself strapped to the bed. He pulled on the straps and was unable to break free. "Are you trying to get out again?" An alien that Sisko didn't recognize asked with a smile on her face as she slowly entered the room with a small tray in her hands. "You do know what the happened last time?"

"Where am I?" Sisko asked looking at the alien as she laughed.

"Are we playing that game again?" She asked setting down the tray she was holding on a shelf on the far side of the room. She picked up an item from the tray and began to scan Sisko. "You know why your here and playing those silly games will not work anymore."

Sisko watched her set down the item back on the tray. He watched her pick up another item and then felt her inject him with something, that immediately made him feel drowsy. His vision grew blurry and he saw the female alien lean over him and say in a cold tone, "I don't envy you Starfleet," She pasued and leaned closer, "Starfleet is on the brink of defeat and when that happens, people like me will be able to leave my house without feeling scared of being killed."

"What are you talking about?" Sisko asked as she just laughed.

"Oh you know only too well," She said picking up the tray. She walked to the door and said before walking out, "See you in the morning, sleep tight."

Sisko tried to respond, but everything he said came out garbled. Before he knew it, he grew too tired and fell asleep. Seconds later, he heard a soft voice call out his name. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at his wife Jennifer, who was standing in the far corner of the room. She looked at him and smiled as she gave off a ghostly glow. "Hello Ben," She said in a haunting tone that sent shivers up and down his spine, "It has been a while.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sitting up in bed when he found out he wasn't strapped to the bed anymore. "You died years ago?"

"I know," Jennifer said with a smile as she took a few steps toward his bed. "You are dreaming."

Sisko sighed as she reached out and touched his cheek. Her touch was cold and full of death. "What do you want?" He asked looking at her with mixed feeling. Part of him wanted to enjoy and spend as much time with his wife as he could while he was dreaming, but the other part of him didn't want to think of her. Her death still brought an enormous amount of pain and an empty feeling. "Why are you here?"

Jennifer chuckled and leaned closely. "Kiss me like you used to," She whispered in his ear. She nibbled on his ear and then kissed him on the neck. "It has been far too long."

"Jennifer," Sisko said grabbing her by the wrists. He pushed her away and held on as she looked at him, "Stop it please, this is wrong."

"Why is that?" She asked breaking free from his hold. "Is it because I am dead?" She paused and waited for him to answer. When he didn't, she stepped away her back now toward him. "It's too bad, I would have brought you to heaven."

Sisko frowned and slid out of bed and took a step toward her. She turned around and faced the wall for a few moments, before returning her gaze toward him. Sisko gasped and felt his heart do flip when he saw her entire demeanor had changed. Now she had a cold look and there were burns marks covering her face and arms. She took a step toward Sisko who took a step back toward his bed.

"Is this better?" She asked in a raspy tone as blood dribbled out of her mouth. She reached out and grabbed Sisko by the wrist, her touch remarkably warm now. She took a few steps toward him as she asked, "Is this how you want to remember me as?" She paused and leaned closely, "As your dead wife."

Jennifer's face began to grow bright. She smiled at him as she began to disappear and was replaced by a brilliance of bright light. The light began to fill the room and Sisko found it hard to keep his eyes open. Soon he foudn himself laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. He was thankful, that the dream was over until he realized he was still trapped in an unknown environment. The same female alien walked into the room holding a tray. "Good morning," She said cheerfully as she placed the tray on the shelf. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"What am I doing here?" Sisko asked looking at the alien as she began to scan him just like before.

"You are here because you have done something terrible," The alien said with a sigh. In reality, she hated playing that game with him. Every time she came to administer his daily scans and medications, she would have to hear him complain about why he was here.

"What are you talking about?" He asked pulling on the restraints again as she frowned at him. "I have done nothing wrong."

"Tell me," She said finishing her scan, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Sisko closed his eyes and thought back for a few seconds. He remembered loud explosions, but couldn't remember what exactly happened. The last thing he rememberd was going on a trip with Jake to visit Kate for her birthday. She happened to be in the Velkar Sector which was one light year away, far from Betazoid. "NO! JAKE!" Sisko suddenly said loudly as he was clearly able to hear his sons screams in the midst of loud explosions.

"The incident with you and your son," The alien said setting down the scanner back on the tray lightly and almost silently. She turned and took a step toward him giving him a concerned look. She leaned closely and then continued in a soft and haunting tone, "Happened almost seven days ago."

* * *

This is my first DS9 story. Hope you like it so far and will update as soon as can.

Shaw18


	2. Tragic Events

Star Trek Deep Space Nine

**Fear and Faith**

Chapter 2

Tragic Events

Quark was happy. He was really happy. His bar was crowded and he knew with this crowd, he was making at least double of what he thought he would make today. His dabo girls were looking great today and he thought he may ask one of them to come back to his quarters at the end of the night. The dabo tables was where the main crowd was located and he knew one of the reasons, was because of his dabo girls.

Quark set down the glass and poured himself some Ferengi Beetlejuice. He smelled it and then took a sip. Morn looked at him as he took a sip of his drink. "I love days like this," Quark said to Morn as he set his glass on the counter.

Morn nodded and looked at the dabo table. The crowd cheered loudly as someone just won. "You can say this war is depressing," Quark said thinking back to his time on the front line on AR-558. He was scared of dying and losing his entire fortune. "But when people come here, the thoughts of the war are pushed aside and they enjoy themselves."

Morn nodded again and took anther sip of his drink. He finished it and Quark refilled it. "This one is on the house," He said who gave him a thankful and a surprised look.

"Quark what is the meaning of this?" He heard Major Kira ask in a stern tone as she approached the bar.

Quark smiled playfully as he looked at Major Kira who handed him a small pad. Quark looked at it briefly and set it on his bar table. "Is there a problem Major?" He asked with a playful look.

Kira shook her head and growled quietly. "I am sick of your games," She hissed jabbing him in the chest. "How many times have I told you to stop ordering Balriain Beetles."

"About four times," Quark said counting his fingers as Morn stood up and walked away not wanting to get stuck in between their, almost daily, quarrels.

"You find this funny," Kira said jabbing him in the chest again. She took a step toward him and said in a hushed and yet stern voice, "Your first order wasn't sealed correctly and the entire promenade was crawling with them." She paused and took a few steps away from him. "If you don't return the shipment and stop getting more shipments of Balariain Beetles, you will spend a week in the brig."

Quark watched Kira walk awa from his bar. He smiled and took a sip of Beetlejuice. "There is such friction between us," Quark said with a grin as he looked at the dabo table.

X X X

Kira exhaled loudly as she walked away from the Quarks. She really hated him and if it were up to her, she would have him removed from the station. She also wasn't the only one that didn't enjoy his petty and childish if he weren't there, Quarks wouldn't be around and the major crowds in the promenade wouldn't be there.

Kira stepped into the elevator and shook her head. She leaned against the wall and sighed, her eyes closed tightly. She hadn't slept in the past two days and all she was looking forwad to was taking a nice bath and then getting to bed early. "Opps," She said after a moments pause.

The elevator began its descent and Kira opened her eyes. She took a deep breath and made she she looked alert. There was no way she would step into the opps station looking tired. Ezri looked up at her as she entered and gave her a warm smile. "Good evening Major," She said looking at her drom her council.

"Good evening Ezri," Kira said approaching her. She looked around the opps station and was surprised to see Miles working at the weapons station at this late hour. Before she got to know him and realize how diligent he was when it came to the station, she would have questioned his doings. But now she realized that if it weren't for the little things he did, the station would fall apart. "Has there been any word from Captain Sisko?" She asked Ezri when she approached her.

Ezri turned toward her direction and shook her head. "He was supposed to check in two hours ago," She paused and looked at Kira as if studying her. She could easily see, just by reading her eyes how exhausted she was. Whenever Ben was away from the station, Kira hardly slept. In fact all she would do, is roam around the station sort of looking bored. "Listen get some rest," She continued in a hushed tone. She paused and then added with a smile. "I won't tell Ben when he gets back."

"I just might do that," She said with a tired yawn that was too loud. Miles looked up from his station and stared at Kira apologetic and yet slightly amused. "I guess I am a little exausted."

"A little?" Ezri asked giving Kira a weird look. "You look so tired you are making me want to sleep."

Kira laughed and turned to leave opps. She paused by the lift and wanted to crack a joke before she left, but couldn't think of anything. (I must be more tired than I lead myself to believe,) She thought as she stepped on the lift. She turned and smiled at Ezri who smiled back.

X X X

Admiral Ross sighed and rubbed his temples hoping to relieve some pressure he was getting from the news he just got. On his desk was a padd that had news about the 4rth fleet in Chentar Sector. Out of hundred and fifty ships from the fleet, only forty-one returned and to make it worse over three thousand people died. Admiral Ross turned away from his desk and slowly approached the window in his office. He took a sip of his coffee and watched a shuttle craft fly passed. "What are we going to do now?" He asked softly as he another sip of coffee.

The war was going far worse than he expected. Every single time he had a shred of hope it was wiped away with a Dominion victory. The latest one, was the Chentar Sector. Admiral Ross shook his head thinking about his family and what would happen if the Dominion made its way toward Earth. Suddenly his door chimed breaking him from his thoughts. "Come in," Ross said as he was saw Captain Picard step in.

"Admiral Ross," Picard said approaching Ross with a stern look on his face. "Can I speak freely?"

"Picard," Ross said with a faint smile, "You know you don't need to ask me that." He paused and thought about how Picard set him up with his wife. "I am in debt with you."

Picard chuckled and took a few steps toward Ross. He took a deep breath and then asked, "What are we doing exactly?"

"What do you mean?" Ross asked partially knowing where this conversation was leading toward.

"You know exactly what I am talking about," Picard said looking out the window briefly. He paused and looked at the San Francisco Bay. "How much more of a beating like this are we going to take?" He paused again and turned toward Ross. "This most recent loss is too much."

"I can't agree with you more," Ross said with a frown. "What do you have in mind exactly?"

"The Romulans," Picard said leaning closely. He grabbed the pad off of Ross' desk and pointed to it. "How many more losses are we going to have before we realize that we will need more help."

"We have discussed this before," Ross said shaking his head in disagreement. "Not only would the Romulans not join us and the Klingons, but they are neutral now."

""That is true," Picard said setting the padd back on Ross' desk, "But we are losing the war and I have some pull in the Romulan Senate."

"No it won't work Jean Luc, I am sorry," Ross said shaking his head as he showed Picard to the door. "Right now I want you to head to Batazed with the the Intrepid and the Runnington until further notice. There had been some rumor that the Dominion were trying to occupy that area."

Picard looked at Ross sternly for a second. He was about to protest and then shook his head. "Aye sir," He turned and walked out of the room. He stod by the entrance and said in a monotone voice before he walked away, "Every area of trouble gives out a ray of hope; and the one unchangeable certainty is that nothing is certain or unchangeable."

X X X

He stood in the corner of the room, invisible to Admiral Ross and Captain Picard. He was watching their conversation intently, taking notes. He knew exactly that the war wasn't going well and where it would go if nothing was done. As soon as Picard walked toward the door he followed him closely behind, making sure he wouldn't be heard. When the doors closed behind him, he pressed a button on his collar and was transported off of Earth. As soon he was transported, he made himself visible again as someone asked, "So how did they new cloak work?"

"I completed what I needed to have done," He said walking off the transporter pad. "The question is can you make it work on a ship?"

"In due time," The other guy said, "I will make that my priority."

"Good, keep up the good work," He said walking out of the transporter room. He knew what he needed to do now and it was time for Project Renaissance to begin. It would be this project that would win the war.


	3. Trapped

Star Trek Deep Space Nine

**Chapter 3**

Trapped

Weyoun stared at the window watching the Dominion warship flying at high warp. He stood there just watching it as he thought about strategic plans. Part of the sixth fleet had advance toward Batazed but he was told not to attack it just yet. The female shape shifter had just left the room and even with the enormous amounts of respect he had for, he was glad that he was able to have some time alone to clear his thoughts. He didn't know why exactly he needed to do so, but he knew it had felt good.

Weyoun closed his eyes for a few moments and took a deep breath. His door chimed and he exhaled. "You may enter," He said turning toward the door. It opened up and he say Damar enter the room. "Ah Damar," Weyoun said looking back out the window again, "How can I help you?"

"I wanted to tell you the assault on the Klingon ship yards in the K'Tar Sector have been successful," Damar said as he approached Weyoun.

"Do you see that?" Weyoun asked as he intently gazed at the Dominion war ship.

Damar looked at Weyoun strangely and asked, "What are you looking at exactly?"

Weyoun chuckled and turned to face Damar. He placed a friendly hand on Damar and said with a small smile, "You must thing I am crazy." He paused and walked to the desk on the far side of the room. "No matter," He paused and looked at Damar who had a confused look on his face, "I have been looking out the window for two hours trying to see the beauty of space and of the Dominion ship."

"And what exactly can I help you with?" Damar asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Even with the amounts of time I have been looking out there," Weyoun said shaking his head as he glanced out the window, "To me space looks like space and the Dominion war ship looks like," He paused and smiled again, "It just looks like a plain old war ship to me."

"And that is what it is exactly," Damar said chuckling at the Vorta. "I will tell what beauty is," Damar paused and made sure Weyoun was looking at him directly, "It is in the city of Celner. There is a place where the females will do whatever you want just by sensing your sexual desires."

"That sounds interesting and everything," Weyoun said shaking his head, "But I am incapable of having sex or even sexual thoughts of any sort."

Damar chuckled and shook his head and said bluntly,"You are missing out in some of the best things in life."

X X X

A bright light woke Sisko from his dreams. He was once again dreaming about Jennifer and every passing dream seemed to grow more intense;_ more realistic_. His dreams scared him now more than they ever did. He was having dreams, just like he had back when Jennifer had first died. He could still feel the touch of her lips on his lips and her nails sensually scraping against the back of his neck. He could still hear her moans and her whispers.

"Good morning," The female nurse said with a cheerful she walked into the room. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"The same I have been feeling the past few days," Sisko said coldly refusing to look at the nurse as she gave him some medicine.

The nurse ignored Sisko as she gave him the medicine. She was used to her patients' negativity. It was only natural when you were cooped up in a room for a long period of time. "I have a surprise for you," She said with a smile as she motioned for two male nurses to help get Sisko to his feet. "Today you will be able to go to the social room and visit the other patients and grab something to eat."

She watched the nurses help Sisko out of the room. He slowly walked down the dimly lit hall taking inward notes if he would ever be able to escape. He watched one of the nurses pause by a door and lean forward to get his eye scanned in order for the door to open. Seconds after the scan, the door slid open and Sisko was quietly brought to the social room, after walking down two more halls. When Sisko was brought to the social room, she grabbed one of the other nurses by the elbow and whispered, "Watch him carefully, we must not disappoint them."

"I understand," The nurse said looking at her, "I hate it when they come crawling in for their check ups."

X X X

Sisko scanned the large room as he slowly stepped into it. There were many tables spread throughout the room. Most of them were occupied by various aliens. He didn't recognize any of the aliens, but they all seemed to have mental issues. Sisko walked past one table that had a sleeping alien. Or that's what he thought. As soon as he walked past, the alien turned and roughly grabbed his wrist. "The time has come," He said in a ghostly tone. His eyes were a dark and cloudy shade, "There is no way out of it."

"What are you talking about?" Sisko asked slightly annoyed as he tried to pull away from the alien, but was unable to do so. This was one strong alien.

The alien stood up quickly and was at least two and half feet taller than him. He had a large tentacle that protruded from his forehead and extened toward the back of his head, where it then disappeared under his hospital gown. His eyes were dark black and he had no nose, just four vertical holes instead. It opened it's mouth wide showing sharp teeth as it hissed, "We are all going to die."

"Are you trying to scare people again," A nurse said approaching Sisko. The alien stiffened and shook his large head as he returned to his seat, pretending to or actually going back to sleep. "Good job Nelo. No one is going to die."

Sisko shook his head as the nurse turned to face him. "What can I do for you today Sisko," He paused and showed him to an empty table. "How about I get you some G'Algerian fudge." He winked, "It is amazing."

Sisko frowned. He found it strange that this alien did that. Only humans did that and even that, he rarely saw. Maybe it intentional or by accident. What ever the case may have been. He decided he needed to play this one out and study his surroundings for a possible escape. Learn who to trust and learn who to stay away from. The nurse returned with a plate of a dark black looking liquid. He set it on the table and said, "Try it, I think you will like it."

Sisko sat down with a sigh. He was hungry and it smelled good. He took a spoonful of it and ate it, surprised at its sweet taste. "You see," The nurse said patting him on the back as he walked away, "I told you, you would like it."

Sisko took another spoonful as he watched the nurse walk away and talk to another patient a few tables away. When the nurse was out of eye sight, he stood up and approached the large alien. "Listen to me," He said taking a seat across from him. The alien looked at him and then turned around glancing at the nurses that were a few tables away. "I want to ask you a question." The alien didn't answer. So Sisko leaned closely and whispered, "Is there anyway in getting out of here?"

Nelo began to laugh loudly. "We are here because we are crazy," He paused and glided his tongue over his sharp teeth. "There is no way out of here."

"Are you causing trouble?" The same nurse from before asked with a smirk as he approached the table. "You do know the rules here Nelo." Sisko looked at the nurse strangely, when the nurse continued, "One person at a table at all times, there is absolutely no sharing or talking to any other patients."

"Arer you serious?" Sisko asked standing up. He turned to the nurse and shook his head in disbelief. "That rule makes no sense at all."

"Is that what you think?" The nurse asked taking a step toward Sisko. "I think it is time for you to return to your room." Sisko sighed and followed the nurse to the door as the nurse chuckled, "Good job."

X X X

Jake felt sick. His whole body ached and his throat was extremely dry. He also felt like he may have broken his ankle. IT was too painfull to walk. Jake sat up from his bed or at least it was supposed to be one. It was a metal shelf that came out from the wall slowly and looked at his surroundings. The room was dimly lit and warm. There was a door at the far end of the room and he knew it was locked. He couldn't quite remember how he had gotten here. He did remember going to Earth with his dad, but after that his mind was blank.

Suddenly the doors slid open and two Jem Hadar guards walked in. Weyoun walked in behind themwith a curious smile on his face. "Oh Jake Sisko," He said stepping up to him with a pleased look. He clapped his hands together and continued, "Well this is a surprise."

"Mr. Weyoun," Jake said looking surprised.

"It has been too long my friend," Weyoun said taking a seat next to Jake who stiffened and then winced when it hurt. "How is your reporting going on these days?"

"There is always a lot to write about these days," Jake said eyeing the two guards to his left who were standing by the doorway.

"Well that's good to hear," Weyoun said with a tease as Jake rolled his eyes, "It will indeed improve your writing skills."

"Mr. Weyoun," Jake said with a tired sigh, "Is there something you want?"

"Actually yes there is," Weyoun said standing up. He smiled and then said, "Have you ever been to Batazed?"

"Um no," Jake said shaking his head.

"Well I am only telling you this, because you have no place to go and I need you to do something for me," Weyoun pasued and took a step toward Jake, "We are going to attack the Batazed home world."

"So what does that have to do with me?" Jake asked looking at the two guards again. For some reason they didn't scare him in the least. He wasn't sure why, but he was glad he wasn't. Maybe it had to do with all his dealings with the Jem Hadar when they were on the station, or maybe not.

"Well Mr. Sisko," Weyoun said sternly, "I want you to write about what happens."


	4. Prototype

**Chapter 4**

Prototype

Zaya closed the book and set it on the table next to her bed. He husband stirred next to her, but didn't wake up. His snoring grew a little louder as she she watched him sleep. She stared at him for a few moments ignoring the soft cries from her firstborn son who was in the next room. Her son began to cry a bit louder, so she stood p and walked out of her bedroom.

She stepped into her sons room and turned on the light as she approached her son's crib. Her son reached out to her as she picked him up. "Shhh," She cooed trying to calm her son. "I know it is feeding time sweety."

She walked to a rocking chair she had in the corner of the room. She unbottened her shirt and said in a sing song voice, "Time to eat."

Her son grew quiet as she slowly rocked back and forth. She began to sing a song that her mom had sang to her while she was a baby. It was a Bajoran psalm about a young man's journey to find the girl he loved, but he never found her and didn't know that she was doing the same as him. In the end they died never finding eachother, except when they were burie, they were buried right next to eachother.

Her husband, Tal, stepped into the room and kissed his wife on the top of her head. "Good morning," He said as he walked to the replicator and ordered a drink. He took a long sip and then asked, "What time did u get back last night?"

"Late," She said with a loud yawn. It was a habit she had that annoyed her husband. Her mother was a loud yawned and so did she. "We had a new shipment come in yesterday and I had to file them before they were sent to the museum."

"You know you work to hard," He said with a smile. He took another sip and then continued, "You deserve a vacation."

Zaya chuckled and then said, "Not everyone works at home." She paused and bottnoned her shirt. She stood up and paced around the room as her son fell back asleep. "But it does allow you to bond with him." She said with a smile as she placed him back in the crib.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it," Zal said with a smile gazing at his son intently.

X X X

Admiral Ross walked out of the conference room with a stern look on his face. He paused by the doorway waiting for all the other Admirals to leave and when they did so he cursed. It sometimes felt as if he had no pull in making the big decisions even though he is an Admiral. He suggested that they should try to have the Romulans join the war and even though they had said it was a smart idea, it wouldn't be realistic.

The Romulans were against the war and would rather turn their back on the alpha quadrant than fight for their survival and freedom. Everyone knew that once the Dominion occuppied a certain part of space you then became second class citizens. Weyoun claimed that the Dominion were out there to make the alpha quadrant safer, but everyone also knew that was just another lie.

Admiral Ross walked back to his office and walked up to his desk. He sat down and closed his eyes briefly. "Computer," He said softly, "Dim the lights."

The lights dimmed as Ross felt his body relax. It had been almost three days and he hasn't had a good night sleep. The only kind of sleep he was able to get were twenty minute power naps. They felt good and helped him get through the shifts, but in the long run it was unhealthy.

Usually, though, as soon as he closed his eyes, he fell asleep. Today however, was different. He felt relaxed, but was unable to sleep. He knew was tired, but something was bothering him. Ross stood up and yawned as he walked to the replicator. When he got there he just stood there, unsure what to get. After a few moments he decided not to get anything. With a loud sigh, he turned and walked out of his quarters.

X X X

Data followed Quark down the corrider silently, despite Quark was talking about the last tme the Enterprise had visited the station. Data cokced his head to the side confused about a story Quark was telling. "I am fully aware of the concept of females on Ferenginar walking around with no clothes," Data said as they stepped into the cargo bay. "But I am confused about why the women do not get cold."

"Well of course they do," Quark said with a smile. "He walked past a large container containing Jemacide Ore that the Enterprise was getting. "But we don't care." He paused and pointed to the container. "This is your shipment and all is paid for in advance."

Data placed a communicator badge on top of the container and then took out his tricorder. He pressed for it to be transported directly to the Enterprise's cargo bay. "As it is a human costum to end a business transaction with this line," Data said with the best android smile he can give, "I will then say to you, pleasure doing business with you."

"Anytime my friend," Quark said with a smile as they walked out of the cargo bay. "Well I would to sit and chat but I have a business to run."

"And I have duties on board the Enterprise," Data said as he watched Quark walk away. Data turned and walked to the turbolift. He waited by the entrance and watched a green and blue headed alien that had tentacles coming from the back of his hand. There were spikes coming from the tenticles and he assumed they were poisonous. "Odd." He said stepping into the turbolift.

X X X

Jake stared at the view screen holding back his anger. He was strapped to a chair that Weyoun brought on to the bridge just for him. The Jem'Hadar ship flew through the debris of the USS Keltar. Jake knew the Captain of the ship personally and it angered him that he would have to write about this event.

The Dominion were winning this battle and sadly he knew they would take over the Batazed Sector, which meant that the Dominion were that much closer to approached Jake and smiled at him. "You are witnessing a momentous occasion here," Weyoun paused and placed a friendly hand on Jake's shoulder.

Jake looked up and glared at Weyoun. The ship shook slightly as it flew toward the USS Cintar. It fired on the Cintar causing minimal damage. "I don't see it as a momentous occasion," Jake said bluntly.

"Oh but it is," Weyoun said with a small smile, "You are watching and will be writing about this event."

"And if I don't?" Jake asked trying to sound tough, but his voice wavered slightly. Inside he was scared and worried about his father. He knew that it doesn't matter how scared you are on the inside, but the most important is that you look confident on the outside. His father had taught him that and that is something he admired about his father.

"You would not want to go there," Weyoun said watching the view screen as the USS Cintar exploded.

"You are going to kill me anyways," Jake said watching a Jem'Hadar ship explode.

"We would not do that," Weyoun said with a surprised look. "We are not murderers."

Jake didn't say anything but shook his head in dismay. He knew the outcome of this would not be good. The Fedration had lost thispart of space and he wasn't sure if his dad were alive or not. He hoped that his dad got back to the station safely and that he was in the Defiant looking for him. But hope came on a silver lining in this war and it often was broken.

X X X

He stood there on the bridge staring at the view screen. He had a padd in his hand as he glanced at it and then retuned it to the young lady standing next to him. She smiled nervously and then walked off the bridge. He watched her leave thinking about how he remembers her birth.

"Sir," The helms man said turning to look at his suprerior officer. "Everything is set and ready for testing."

"Okay go ahead," He said as the helmsman began at half impulse. They flew from the planet as they cloaked the ship.

The ship gained speed as it flew toward the astroid belt. The plan was that once inside they would test out the new cloaking devise and fly through the astroid belt. They would destroy as many astroids as possible while engaging and disengaging the cloak.

This was the first test and this was a prototype ship. If it were successful the idea was to make a fleet of ships of the same style and send it deep into enemy space. Once the fleet got there, there would be no stopping them.

The astroid belt grew larger and within a few moments they were in firing range. "Disengage cloak and fire then engage cloak," He ordered, "Pick a small astroid."

"Aye sir," The since officer said as the tactical officer stood by.

The ship uncloaked and immediately fired on the first astroid. It exploded and the fragments bounced off the ships shields. The ship rengaged their cloak and instead of the ship cloaking, main power shut down. "What happened?" He asked stepping up to his science officer.

"I am not quite sure," He said shaking his head typing on his council, "It looks like an overload of some kind, but I am not a hundred percent sure."

"Well find out as soon as possible," He ordered walking off the bridge. He stepped into his ready room and apporached his desk. He took an item off the desk and pressed a bottun. It viberated and then he said, "This is Sloan, attempt number one failed."


End file.
